Two Sides (Now AU)
by erraticdream
Summary: Luhan x Xiumin [Xiuhan/Lumin] ; girl!Xiumin [GS!Xiumin] ; #4/? Xiumin adalah seorang wanita yang kurang beruntung di lubang sempit sudut kota Miami. Dan Luhan hanyalah seorang pria misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan statisnya.
1. Chapter 1

Two Sides (Now!AU) | Luhan x Xiumin [Xiuhan/Lumin] | PG-13 | girl!Xiumin | Xiumin adalah seorang wanita yang kurang beruntung di lubang sempit sudut kota Miami. Dan Luhan hanyalah seorang pria misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan statisnya.

Disclaimer applied.

**#1 : Hell Hole**

Seorang wanita sedang duduk di antara berlembar-lembar kertas dolar yang lusuh dan kusut, bon, tiket bus, bungkus rokok dan entah apa di tempat tidur _single _di kamar sempit miliknya. Dia menjambak singkat rambutnya, wajahnya terlihat gusar dan kedua tangannya masih sibuk menghitung dolarnya. Mungkin sudah yang kelima kalinya dia mengulangi hitungannya dari awal, siapa tahu ada uang yang saling menempel atau terselip dari hitungan di kepalanya.

"250, 255, 240, 250. _What. _Tidak mungkin! Ugh!" Wanita itu mengerang kesal sembari menjatuhkan badannya ke belakang. Dia menutup mata dan mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian, beranjak bangun dan dengan langkah cepat mendudukkan diri di satu-satunya kursi di hadapan meja rias sedang, mengambil _makeup _dan memakaikannya satu persatu di wajah mungilnya.

"Kita harus bisa mendapatkan 250 lagi hari ini, Xiumin. _Step up the game, _kita harus ke _South Beach_ malam ini." Wanita itu, Xiumin, mengajak bayangannya berbicara. Xiumin tinggal sendiri di kamar sewaan ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibanting terbuka disertai langkah-langkah berat yang menghentak. Xiumin menegang. Tidak lama, gedoran-gedoran dan teriakan lantang juga terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, jalang! Aku tahu kau di dalam, ini sudah hari kelima sejak kau berjanji membayar sewamu yang belum kau bayarkan bulan ini! Terlambatlah satu hari lagi dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kamar ini, kau mengerti!" Hentakan langkah yang semakin sayup terdengar menandakan si pemilik rumah susun telah menjauh. Xiumin bernafas lega, tidak menyadari kalau dia menahan nafasnya beberapa saat yang lalu. 'Great!_'_

.

.

.

Miami.

Kota yang dikelilingi pantai-pantai eksotis ini tak pernah tidur, bahkan malam adalah pagi kedua dimana aktivitas justru baru saja dimulai. _Nightlife. _Gemerlap lampu-lampu neon menjanjikan malam panjang menyenangkan untuk mengantar pagi berikutnya, dengan goyangan-goyangan yang diiringi musik-musik _trance_, berbotol-botol minuman, beberapa pil atau, jika malam belum lengkap, prostitusi. Apa yang tidak bisa kau dapat di Miami?

Hari ini hari Minggu, salah satu klub elit di _South Beach_ menggelar pesta pantai setiap hari ini di tepi pantai Miami. Pesta ini selalu ramai dikunjungi berbagai suburban dan _it people. _Klub ini memang klub eksklusif tapi hari ini adalah hari bagi semua kalangan. Keberuntungan bagi Xiumin. _Jackpot._

Xiumin masuk dengan mudah karena _bouncer _di gerbang adalah salah satu pelanggannya. Dengan rok mini merah, _crop top _garis-garis hitam putih, boots hitam dan rambut sewarna bara api miliknya, apalagi dengan wajah oriental yang tidak lazim ditemukan di Miami, membuat Xiumin menjadi salah satu pusat perhatian ketika ia masuk ke kerumunan. Xiumin tersenyum kecil mendapati tatapan yang dilemparkan untuknya. Ia bisa mengenali semua tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya; cemburu, iri dan.. _lapar_. Xiumin sangat suka yang terakhir itu.

Ia menghampiri lelaki yang duduk menghadapnya di ujung meja bar, lelaki ini yang terlihat paling _lapar_. Dari gayanya Xiumin tahu kalau lelaki ini borjuis, tangan kirinya terlingkar jam tangan mahal Audamers Piguet warna emas dan di jari tengah tangan kanan yang menggenggam gelas mojito terlingkar _cartier _perak. Lelaki muda ini kaya, tidak _single _dan butuh kesenangan yang akan Xiumin berikan dengan senang hati.

"Rossini satu." Teriak lelaki itu pada bartender. Mempersilakan Xiumin duduk di kursi bar tepat di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Xiumin menumpu siku kanan di meja bar dan menghadapnya.

"Bryant." Tangan kanannya terjulur. Xiumin meraih rossininya kemudian menggenggam tangan Bryant. "Xiumin."

"Kau sendirian saja?" Bryant menatap Xiumin ingin tahu.

"Iya. Kau mau menemaniku menari?" Xiumin mengerling lalu menyesap rossini. '_Stroberi!_' Pekik Xiumin dalam hati. Bryant tertawa renyah. "Tentu."

Mereka turun ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa yang penuh sesak. Hawa panas menyeruak saat keduanya dihimpit dari segala arah, Xiumin menempel ketat dengan Bryant yang lebih tinggi darinya, meliukkan badan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. Bryant mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Xiumin.

Malam ini akan semakin bertambah panas.

.

.

.

Xiumin melihat bayangannya di spion dalam mobil Bryant. Menempelkan lagi _lipstick _merah yang sempat hilang, merapikan rambutnya dan tersenyum pada pantulan wajah Bryant yang tertangkap di cermin.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, tampan. _Call me anytime_." Xiumin tersenyum ke arah Bryant yang terlentang di jok belakang. Celana jeansnya belum terkancing. Bryant hanya mengangguk lemah.

Xiumin berjalan keluar dari Mercedes W204 putih itu sambil memasukkan lembaran $500 ke dalam tas jinjing kecilnya. Ia tersenyum puas karena dengan begitu uang sewa kamarnya akan terbayar dan ia dapat menabung sisanya. Iya, Xiumin menabungkan uang hasil kerjanya. Tapi, sayangnya, tabungannya baru saja habis bulan lalu untuk membayar pendaftaran kuliah _online. _Iya, Xiumin bertekad untuk meneruskan sekolahnya dan keluar dari kehidupannya yang seperti lubang neraka ini.

Xiumin mengecek jam digital di ponselnya, 02.08 AM tertera di layar. "Lewat sini akan lebih cepat, kan?" Xiumin bertanya lirih. Xiumin memilih untuk memotong jalan melewati gang-gang kecil di antara gedung-gedung besar Jalan Flagler. Tepat ketika Xiumin akan berbelok masuk ia dihadang oleh seseorang yang sedang mabuk.

"_Sexy pussy, _temani aku malam ini." Bau alkohol pekat menguar dari arahnya, kata-katanya terseret-seret menandakan kontaminasi alkohol mengacaukan pikirannya. Xiumin menepis halus sambil berjengit. "Tidak untuk hari ini." Ia sedikit berlari menjauh merasa tidak nyaman dengan lelaki mabuk, menyesal dalam hati karena memilih melewati jalanan ini. Xiumin semakin mempercepat langkah karena ia yakin sedang diikuti oleh lelaki itu_. '_Oh my God_, apa yang diinginkannya?'_

Sedetik kemudian lelaki itu membekap mulut Xiumin dan menyeretnya ke gang sempit di kanan jalan. Menekan tubuh mungil Xiumin di tembok dengan tubuh besarnya. Teriakan Xiumin tertahan cengkeraman kuat tangan besar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Manik matanya menyiratkan rasa panik dan takut. Lelaki itu menyeringai sambil menempelkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Xiumin. "_Why not? _Kau melakukan ini setiap hari kan? Semalam denganku tak akan mengubah apapun."

'_Ya Tuhan, Tidak!'_ Tangan kanan yang bebas merobek atasan Xiumin, lalu berusaha menyingkapkan rok mini kulitnya. Tangan-tangan kecil Xiumin mengepal dan melayangkan pukulan-pukulan yang mungkin tidak dirasakan oleh lelaki mabuk itu. Air mata meleleh turun ke kedua pipinya, tangisan pilu yang tertahan nyaring tapi tanpa seorang pun saksi. Saat si lelaki berkutat dengan ikat pinggangnya, Xiumin mengangkat lutut dan menendang perutnya. Xiumin berteriak meminta tolong dan berlari keluar gang. Lelaki itu lagi-lagi berhasil menangkapnya kembali masuk ke dalam gang, melemparkannya ke aspal, menghimpit kedua tangannya dengan lutut di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan menampar pipinya keras.

"Hey, kita bahkan belum mulai." Lelaki itu menurunkan celananya dan kembali membekap mulut Xiumin. Xiumin terus mencoba berteriak dan tidak berhenti merapalkan doa dalam hatinya. _'Aku mungkin telah lama meninggalkan-Mu tapi tolong aku malam ini, Tuhan.'_ Xiumin tergolek pasrah, tenaganya seperti habis begitu saja. Ia hanya bisa menangis.

Si lelaki tengah menurunkan celana dalam Xiumin saat terdengar kekehan pelan dari ujung gang. Sontak lelaki itu menghentikan tangannya dan menoleh. "Siapa disana?" Ujarnya gusar, matanya berkilat marah, merasa kegiatannya terganggu. Seorang lelaki yang terbalut pakaian serba hitam muncul dari kegelapan lorong, berjalan mendekat ke arah keduanya yang terbaring di jalanan.

Setelah cukup dekat, lelaki misterius itu menunduk. "Apa wanita ini begitu hebatnya kau tidak bisa menunggu untuk melakukan ini di ruangan tertutup?" Ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. "Persetan denganmu, _dude. _Ini bukan urusanmu!" lelaki yang menindih Xiumin tidak menghiraukan dan memilih untuk melanjutkan menjamah wanita di bawahnya.

.

.

.

Xiumin meraung, menutup matanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi berlawanan. Ia tahu ia terlihat menyedihkan sekarang, dengan kaos yang sudah robek memperlihatkan separuh branya dan sebelah tangan yang bukan miliknya masuk ke dalam rok, ia benci tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia malu sekali. Tubuh besar yang menutupi tubuhnya terasa sangat mengintimidasi, kedatangan tiba-tiba seorang lelaki lain juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Satu saja tidak bisa dia hadapi, apalagi dua lelaki. Apa yang mereka inginkan darinya? Ia ingin malam ini segera berakhir.

Dalam sekejap Xiumin merasakan hawa dingin malam menerpa tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Ia mengerjapkan mata mendapati lelaki yang tadi di atasnya kini tersungkur di dekat tong sampah di sebelah kirinya, terkulai tidak sadarkan diri. Tatapannya jatuh ke lelaki misterius di kanannya, lelaki itu sedang melepas jaketnya. Xiumin bangkit secepat yang badan letihnya bisa dan mundur menjauh ketika lelaki itu berjalan mendekat.

"Apa maumu?" suaranya tercekat, terdengar ofensif tapi suaranya bergetar karena isakan. Xiumin terus mundur sampai punggungnya merapat dengan tembok. Matanya mencari-cari apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk membela dirinya. Lelaki itu berhenti berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, merasakan ketidaknyamanan Xiumin. "Pulanglah." Xiumin sedikit limbung, ia bingung. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menawarkan jaket miliknya untuk Xiumin. Beberapa saat berlalu dalam diam, Xiumin menatap kedua manik mata pria di hadapannya, berusaha menemukan kebohongan, tapi mata yang balas menatapnya itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun selain sebuah determinasi yang Xiumin tidak tahu bagaimana mengartikannya. Bukan tatapan iba, bukan juga tatapan jijik. Ragu-ragu Xiumin melangkah mendekat dan meraih jaket, setelahnya pria itu berjalan menjauh berusaha memberinya ruang.

Xiumin memakai jaket perlahan, menata detak jantung yang sempat melompat tidak terkendali, meninggalkan raganya yang begitu letih. Ia tidak yakin mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Xiumin menatap lelaki penolongnya untuk yang terakhir kali, pandangannya menyiratkan rasa terima kasih tanpa kata-kata, sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

Xiumin benar-benar menginginkan malam ini segera berakhir. Tapi ia juga tidak terlalu ingin melihat matahari esok hari. Xiumin ingin mati.

.

.

.

_TBC_

A/N: Well, yeah, halo. Ini adalah karya pertama saya yang terinspirasi dari video klip Trouble Maker - Now. Saya tahu _this is rusty __at least i tried lol_.

Untuk siapapun yang membaca sampai pada kalimat ini saya ucapkan terima kasih. Saya menghargai waktu yang Anda buang untuk saya.

Untuk yang _mungkin_ menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini, saya mencintai Anda. Haha

Satu lagi, kapal Xiuhan tidak akan pernah karam.

Kthxbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Sides (Now!AU) | Luhan x Xiumin [Xiuhan/Lumin] | PG-13 | girl!Xiumin [GS!Xiumin] | Xiumin adalah seorang wanita yang kurang beruntung di lubang sempit sudut kota Miami. Dan Luhan hanyalah seorang pria misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan statisnya.

Disclaimer applied.

**#2 : Misfit**

Sang Raja Siang sudah hampir sampai di pucuk kepala tapi hawa musim panas yang begitu pekat membuat manusia manapun di Miami malas untuk beranjak dari teduhannya. Tak terkecuali untuk lelaki yang masih berada jauh di dalam alam mimpinya, Luhan. Sekalipun terik matahari telah menerobos dari jendela kamarnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, ia masih setia bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya. Tapi ketenangan ini tidak berlangsung lama saat dering ponsel di atas nakas berbunyi nyaring. Luhan mengerjap sekali, dua kali, tangan kirinya terulur mengambil ponsel yang mengganggu tidur tenangnya. Mengumpat keras, bukan dengan cara seperti ini Luhan ingin dibangunkan. Ia baru bisa memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum bulan digantikan matahari.

"_What!" _Luhan membentak kasar.

"Ini sudah jam berapa, Lu." Suara di seberang menyatakan, bukannya menanyakan. Sepertinya telah terbiasa dengan perilaku Luhan tepat setelah bangun tidur.

"_Yo."_

"Kita punya kambing baru. Siang ini saat _homecoming_ the Hurricanes_. _122-13 dan kau di 122-15." Balasnya singkat. Luhan mulai bangkit, mengikat rambutnya ke atas, rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Lalu?" Luhan menekan tombol _loudspeaker_, meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas nakas. Kemudian beranjak untuk memilih kaos hitam di bawah tumpukan kaos hijau—Luhan mengurutkan warnanya sesuai abjad—di kolom paling atas lemarinya, meraih celana jeans di barisan terbawah. Luhan punya tendensi untuk menjadi obsesif kompulsif, meskipun dia tidak pernah mengakuinya.

"Potong dan buang." Sambungan terputus begitu saja. Tidak lama ponselnya berbunyi lagi, kali ini sebuah pesan singkat datang. Luhan membukanya, mendapati foto seseorang berkulit hitam—mungkin imigran Kuba—, botak dan tirus, tepat di bawahnya tertulis Luis Greg. Kemudian menghapus pesan tersebut. Luhan menyambar jaket kulit warna hitamnya di gantungan dan dengan langkah cepat Luhan keluar dari karavannya setelah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela. Seseorang tidak akan pernah merasa terlalu aman.

.

.

.

Luhan memarkir Civic Classic abu-abunya di lapangan parkir stadion Sun Life, mengambil teleskop di dasbor dan mengalungkannya di leher_._ Lautan oranye dan hijau sebagai warna ofisial the Hurricanes, poster-poster bertuliskan nomor punggung dan nama pemain favorit serta teriakan yel-yel penyemangat menyambut Luhan di bawah terik Florida siang ini. Miami Hurricanes akan melawan tim dari Virginia. _Football _adalah olahraga yang digilai Miami dan the Hurricanes sebagai salah satu tim andalan tidak mungkin dilewatkan, apalagi ini adalah pertandingan _homecoming. Miami won't miss it for the world._

Luhan mendatangi salah satu kios di pinggir pelataran, memilih-milih topi dan mencobanya. "Berapa harga topi ini?" ia menanyakan pada laki-laki separuh baya penjaga kios yang kedua pipinya dilukis huruf 'U' kapital dengan warna oranye-hijau di sebelah kanan dan kiri.

"$10 saja untuk _newbie _sepertimu. Aku memberikannya diskon, _kid_!" ujar paman itu bersemangat.

"_I am no kid._ Aku ambil satu," Luhan mengeluarkan dua lembar $5 dari dompetnya. "_Thanks." _Saat Luhan akan berlalu, paman itu memberikan bendera kecil berwarna putih dengan desain huruf 'U' yang sama dengan lukisan di pipi gembulnya.

"Gratis." Paman tersenyum dan Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Atribut yang dibeli Luhan adalah bentuk penyamaran terbaik. Si Kambing tidak akan dengan mudah menemukannya, rencana yang sempurna. Mungkin. Kalau saja suasana hatinya sedang bagus. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menyukai keramaian semacam ini. Terlalu banyak manusia. Manusia yang tidak mengerti definisi ruang pribadi. Seperti gerombolan remaja tepat di belakangnya yang menggebu-gebu memprediksi pertandingan hari ini layaknya spektator handal sehingga tidak memedulikan Luhan, yang kapan saja bisa membunuh mereka dengan tangan kosong, sambil sesekali mendorong bahu dan punggungnya. _'Sekali lagi saja, kalian akan menjadi sejarah.' _Luhan menggeram dalam hati. Beruntung Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam stadion sebelum berita di koran berganti dari pertandingan _football _menjadi pembunuhan.

Buruk sekali temperamen pria ini, memang, ditambah lagi orang lain tidak mampu mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya karena ekspresi di wajahnya itu terbatas sekali. Bahkan mungkin ia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali menunjukkan emosi. Luhan bukannya mati rasa, hanya saja tidak ada sesuatu hal yang benar-benar _menyentuhnya_. Selama ini hidupnya hanya dipenuhi warna monokrom. Tidak berwarna. Membosankan.

Luis Greg duduk di barisan 13, tubuh cekingnya tertutupi _hoodie _hitam. Di antara kerumunan oranye-hijau dia terlihat mencolok sekali, memudahkan Luhan untuk menemukannya bahkan di antara puluhan ribu kepala. 'Gotcha.' Luhan yang duduk dua baris di atasnya menepatkan teleskop ke arah Luis. Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian kasual dan kacamata hitam terlihat menghampiri Luis, menyerahkan satu kantong kertas _McDonald's _kepadanya, satu barang lagi yang segera dimasukkan ke dalam dompet Luis, kemudian beranjak pergi—Luhan akan mencari tahu siapa lelaki Spanyol itu nanti. Luis melirik ke dalam kantongnya sekilas, berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Luhan mengikuti setiap gerak-geriknya.

Luhan melepaskan topi dan membuangnya di tempat sampah samping toilet bersama dengan benderanya. Tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Luis yang berjalan lambat ke arah lapangan parkir. Luis mengeluarkan ponselnya saat ia berada tepat di samping Fiat 1973 butut, Luhan melambatkan langkahnya dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku akan membeli mobil baru, _8-balls _untuk seluruh hidupku dan aku masih tetap kaya! Temui aku di _SoBe. _Kita pesta bes-" Luis masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menghidupkan mesin. Luhan berjalan cepat ke arah mobilnya, berusaha agar tidak kehilangan jejak Luis.

.

.

.

Miami adalah kota dengan stereotip hingar bingar pesta dan kehidupan _happy-go-lucky _yang sepenuhnya dimanfaatkan dan dijadikan alasan untuk bersenang-senang tanpa kenal waktu. Sehingga bukan pemandangan aneh _dive_ _bars_ di South Beach dibuka sejak sore, bahkan siang. Luis dan kawanannya berhenti di salah satu _dive bar _dengan dekorasi futurustik dihiasi lampu-lampu neon merah-hijau-biru yang menyala terang menyusuri tepian dan lekukan ruangan yang sepenuhnya gelap. Luhan duduk di meja bar, memesan bir dan mengamati Luis dalam diam.

Luis mengikuti salah satu pria dengan kaos bertuliskan _Born in this South Bitch _ke dalam kamar mandi. Luhan tidak repot-repot mengikuti karena ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Bertransaksi untuk _8-balls_. Seorang bartender meletakkan bir di hadapan Luhan, "birmu," tersenyum singkat, "apa kau akan datang ke pesta pantai malam ini, Tuan?" ia kemudian bertanya, dengan sedikit aksen Spanyol, sambil mengelap meja dan gelas-gelas tinggi.

"Pesta?" Luhan bertanya setelah menengguk birnya.

"Iya," bartender itu menyerahkan selebaran kepadanya, "acara ulang tahun salah satu milyuner Downtown yang terbuka untuk orang-orang keren Miami."

Luhan membaca selebaran itu cepat, "Anda harus datang, Tuan, karena akan ada banyak sekali wanita cantik," lanjutnya dan ditanggapi datar oleh Luhan, "atau mungkin... lelaki tampan?" tambahnya salah tingkah.

"Mungkin." Luhan menjawab singkat. Bartender itu tersenyum canggung, lalu mendatangi pelanggan lain yang baru saja datang. Luhan kini fokus mendengarkan percakapan Luis dan gerombolannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan pelan, sekalipun musik bar ini juga sama kerasnya.

"Brenda akan datang ke pesta pantai malam ini," seseorang bertopi hitam berujar dengan aksen kreyola yang kental, "dan aku yakin dia akan datang bersama si seksi Jess," kawanannya menyahuti dengan siulan.

"Kita harus datang!" kali ini Luis bersuara, Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya. "Dan kita akan habiskan semua wanita cantik," Luis tertawa keras yang diikuti oleh teriakan setuju dan tawa yang sama kerasnya dari kelompoknya.

'Shit! _Keramaian sekali lagi.' _Luhan mengumpat keras dalam hati.

Pesta pantai yang sama sekali tidak dinantikan oleh Luhan telah dimulai. Ia dapat masuk melewati _bouncer _dengan mudah karena, ayolah, ia tetap terlihat menarik bahkan bagi orang Miami. Luhan duduk disini selama empat jam tiga puluh tujuh menit lima detik—Luhan menghitungnya—dan telah menghabiskan dua gelas _gin_, satu gelas _brandy _dan satu gelas vodka. Segelas bir sedang digenggamnya. Tidak masalah, Luhan punya toleransi alkohol dan kesabaran tinggi.

Ia menyadari dengan cepat bahwa Luis bukan seorang _paus_. Ia hanya _teri_, hanya ikan kecil di lautan. Kantong McD yang diterima Luis tadi berisi sejumlah uang pemberian _paus _yang memekerjakannya, kendati demikian, Luhan masih belum tahu pasti pekerjaan macam apa yang dilakukan Luis itu. Namun, sekecil apapun posisi Luis, Luhan tidak dapat begitu saja meremehkannya. Masih ada satu barang yang dibawa Luis di dalam dompetnya, barang yang kemungkinan besar dapat semakin mendekatkan Luhan pada _paus. _Jadi sebelum saat itu tiba, ia akan dengan sukarela menjadi pemburu _teri_.

Ekor matanya mengikuti Luis kemana pun, menjaga jarak dengan hati-hati. Luis menenggak bergelas-gelas _rum_ dan ia mulai mabuk. Luhan harus mendapatkan dompetnya malam ini, dan Luis yang mabuk adalah Luis yang mudah ditaklukkan. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat saja dan hari yang melelahkan ini akan segera berakhir. Jujur, Luhan lebih memilih untuk dilemparkan ke hutan Florida kapan pun daripada harus menghabiskan malamnya _bersosialisasi_.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim mendekati Luhan yang duduk sendiri di kursi bar. Duduk tepat di sampingnya dan menghadapkan kursinya ke arah Luhan. "_Aren't you a cutie," _wanita tersebut bersuara dengan suara yang dibuat seksi, "mengapa kau sendirian?" jemarinya membentuk lingkaran kecil di paha kanan Luhan. Luhan melirik sekilas, "kau akan menyesal bersamaku," jawab Luhan cepat sambil menyingkirkan tangan wanita itu dari pahanya perlahan. Wanita itu menggerutu keras merasa ditolak dan meninggalkan Luhan cepat. Sudah lima orang wanita dan satu lelaki mendekati Luhan selama ia duduk di bar dan sudah enam kali pula Luhan menolak siapapun yang mendekatinya.

'_Malam ini tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi.'_

.

.

.

Luhan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Nyatanya, malam ini masih bisa bertambah buruk. Setelah keluar dari pesta pantai di SoBe, Luis dan kawanannya harus ditilang karena menabrak palang rambu lalu lintas di Jalan Flagler karena mengendara di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Luis secara diam-diam meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih diinterogasi seorang polisi. Ini jam dua dini hari, seorang polisi tua tidak akan sanggup menangani sepuluh lelaki mabuk sekaligus. Dan, lagipula, ini _Miami._

Luhan terpaksa meminggirkan mobilnya dan mengikuti Luis dengan langkah yang oleng menyusuri jalanan. Sesekali Luis akan menggoda wanita dengan pakaian ketat yang berjalan melewatinya, pelacur tentu, wanita normal mana yang akan berjalan di jalanan sepi dengan pakaian seadanya. Luhan berhenti saat Luis tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan wanita berambut oranye menyala. 'Another hooker,' desah Luhan dalam hati. Diamatinya wanita itu lebih jauh, tubuhnya tidak tinggi, kulitnya kuning, bukan putih Hispanik seperti yang biasa dilihatnya di Miami—'_mungkin orang Asia?'_ tanyanya.

Dilihatnya wanita itu menepis tangan Luis dan berlalu. Luis mengikutinya. Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ketika Luhan membelok, Luis tidak dapat dilihatnya dimanapun, _'sial!' _Luhan mempercepat langkahnya. Hanya beberapa langkah setelahnya ia dikagetkan oleh teriakan meminta tolong seorang wanita bersamaan dengan si Rambut Oranye yang muncul beberapa meter di depannya, namun kembali ditarik oleh seseorang sebelum ia sempat menoleh ke arah Luhan. '_Luis_,' ia mengenalinya dengan cepat.

Luhan berjalan cepat tanpa suara menuju lorong dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang sudah diperkirakannya. Namun, beberapa saat ia terdiam, ia tertegun mendapati kedua manik mata wanita yang sedang dihimpit oleh Luis itu begitu indah, sekalipun tertutupi oleh uraian air mata. Sama sekali bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi seorang wanita, Luhan terkekeh. Suaranya mengagetkan Luis, tentunya, dan menghentikan perilaku rendahnya sejenak.

Luhan merasakan emosi yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya, _'kau tidak seenaknya menyentuh si Mata Indah!', _detak jantungnya berpacu dan ia mendengus. Luhan mendekati Luis dan memberikannya tendangan tepat di ulu hati, melemparkannya ke samping, pelipisnya membentur tempat sampah dan seketika ia pingsan. Tanpa tubuh Luis yang menutupinya, Luhan kini dapat melihat wanita kecil itu dengan jelas, mata yang menyerupai mata kucing, pipi yang sedikit bulat, bibir kecil—dengan sedikit bercak darah di sudutnya—kesemuanya dibingkai oleh wajah halus. Luhan yakin ia sedang bersama peri dari negeri dongeng.

Tanpa berpikir Luhan mendekati wanita itu dan menyerahkan jaketnya. Menyadari raut ketakutan di wajah wanita peri itu Luhan beringsut mundur. Ia memerhatikan si Peri dengan seksama, berusaha menempatkan setiap jengkal tubuhnya ke dalam memorinya. Rambut sebahu warna api, wajah indah, tubuh yang kecil tapi berlekuk sempurna, jemari yang kecil dan sepasang kaki ramping. Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa tapi ia ingin menyimpan si Peri ini untuknya sendiri, tidak mengijinkan siapapun mendekati tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sesaat si Peri menatapnya dalam diam dan akhirnya beranjak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Luhan memandangi perinya berjalan tertatih sambil menopang pada tembok, sampai ia menghilang.

Luhan kemudian mendekati Luis, merogoh saku celananya mencari-cari dompet. Ia menemukannya di saku samping, mengeluarkan semua isinya dan mengantonginya ke dalam sakunya, kemudian melemparkan dompet Luis ke bawah. Melepaskan jam tangan dan perhiasan lain yang menempel di tubuh Luis, membuatnya seakan ini adalah perampokan biasa.

Ia menarik ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang dihafalnya diluar kepala. Dua kali nada dering sebelum tersambung, "Ya?" suara di seberang menyambut, "kambing sudah mati." Luhan memutuskan sambungan.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana, di sudut dekat dengan tempat sampah, Luhan melihat tas jinjing berwarna coklat, mengenalinya sebagai tas milik si Peri yang mungkin terlempar saat berusaha berlari tadi. Luhan meraihnya dan sekilas ia merasakan rasa hangat menjalari perut dan berakhir hingga ujung jari-jarinya. Kemudian ia pergi.

Malam ini tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

_TBC_

SoBe_ : singkatan untuk South Beach Miami_

8-balls_ : bahasa slank yang digunakan untuk 3.5 gram kokain. Banyak yang mengatakan, mendapatkan narkotika di dive bars SoBe itu mudah. _

_Dan menemukan hooker saat malam hari di jalanan Flagler juga mudah._

A/N: hola. _Again. _Sur-surprise.

Wow. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pembaca, apalagi review. Lol

Terima kasih. You guys rock! Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas review, aku sangat amat awkward. You guys won't even talk to me anymore lol nope

Untuk **ainichan-xiuhan1 ; **Iya, tebakan kamu benar. Ksatria di atas kuda putih-nya Umin itu Lulu. ; Dan apa itu pekerjaan umin, dia pelacur btw.

Untuk kamu yang _mungkin_ penasaran. Part-part awal ini lebih kepada perkenalan karakter utamanya. Mereka belum benar-benar berinteraksi. Mungkin nanti di #3, yang belum tahu kapan akan kubuat. Dan kemungkinan part selanjutnya pun akan tetap sepanjang 1k+ saja. Again, i'm not really sure. Expect nothing from me tbh lol sorry.

Xiuhan ship sails forever.

Dan kamu bisa panggil aku M. I'm not _thor. _Kthxbye.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Sides (Now!AU) | Luhan x Xiumin [Xiuhan/Lumin] | PG-15 | girl!Xiumin [GS!Xiumin] | Xiumin adalah seorang wanita yang kurang beruntung di lubang sempit sudut kota Miami. Dan Luhan hanyalah seorang pria misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan statisnya.

Disclaimer applied.

**#3 : Domino Effect**

**(warning: **_**cuss words, general idea of adultery, contents inside **_**[] **_**are flashbacks)**_

Air dingin dari kepala pancuran meluncur turun membasahi sesosok wanita tepat di bawahnya. Jemari lentik menyusup di antara rambut yang telah basah, menuruni leher dan menyeka seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua tangan wanita itu—Xiumin—mengepal erat saat mencapai pangkal paha, geraman keluar dari bibirnya yang terluka. Digosoknya dengan kuat dan berulang-ulang, berusaha menghilangkan jejak yang ditinggalkan tangan-tangan kotor yang sempat menyentuhnya secara paksa.

'I wish you hell!' kutuknya dalam hati.

Geraman perlahan berubah menjadi teriakan. Xiumin tidak lagi menangis, tidak bisa lagi lebih tepatnya, yang tersisa hanya rasa pahit di belakang tenggorokannya. Ia tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa lagi untuk mengeluarkan emosinya.

Ia meraih botol sabun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mengulang ritual yang sama berulang-ulang. Berharap air akan membuang serta seluruh kepedihan, berharap busa-busa akan membersihkan tubuhnya dari memori kelam yang tidak ingin ia ingat selama hidupnya. Kulit alabaster kini memerah tidak wajar, beberapa bahkan lecet dan lebam. Tapi Xiumin baik-baik saja, luka yang sekarang ini lebih baik seribu kali.

Sama sekali tidak menyakitinya.

Entah berapa jam yang terlewati tapi langit telah berubah menjadi keunguan saat Xiumin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, bilik sempit di pojok kamarnya. Tetesan air masih menurun deras dari ujung rambutnya, membasahi handuk yang melilit badannya. Ia kemudian duduk di meja rias, menatap pantulan wajahnya. Mata yang mulai membengkak karena tangisan menatapnya balik tanpa binar. Goresan di sudut bibir kecil, luka lecet di sekitar leher, menuruni tulang selangka dan menghilang di atas dada yang tertutupi balutan handuk. Menyedihkan.

Hanya satu yang Xiumin inginkan jika ia ingin menenangkan pikiran kalutnya; rokok. Rokok mungkin adalah teman hidup satu-satunya yang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Ia ingat masih mempunyai satu atau dua batang di bungkus yang ia jejalkan ke dalam tas jinjingnya kemarin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri mencari tas berwarna coklat itu tapi tak ditemukannya di manapun. Matanya menyapu seluruh permukaan, sedikit rasa panik menelusup. Ia bangkit dan berjalan sedikit terburu-buru ke arah ceceran pakaian semalam yang ia buka di depan pintu kamar mandi, kemudian mengobrak-abriknya. Nihil.

Xiumin jatuh terduduk berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melilhat tas jinjingnya. Kepalanya berputar, pening sekali rasanya, fragmen-fragmen memori yang sudah dengan susah payah dikuburnya kembali digali keluar. Ia memegang erat kedua sisi kepalanya yang terasa berat dan meneriakkan rasa kesalnya kencang.

"_Great job, bitch, you lost your dignity and all of your money_," Xiumin bergumam getir, "sekarang apa yang akan kita bayarkan untuk melunasi sewa?"

Seketika itu langkah cepat dan kasar memenuhi koridor depan kamarnya, 'speak of the devil', ketukan atau lebih tepatnya gedoran keras menggema tidak lama kemudian.

"Jalang, keluar kau sekarang!" teriakan tidak sabar dari sang Pemilik Rumah. Xiumin mengenakan pakaiannya cepat-cepat, entah apa yang ia pasangkan, ia tidak punya waktu untuk peduli karena teriakan yang disertai gedoran keras kembali terdengar.

"Cepat buka atau akan kubuka paksa! Penyewa baru akan segera datang mengisi kamar ini!"

"Tunggu!" Xiumin berseru sambil memasukkan seluruh barangnya ke dalam satu tas ransel—ia tidak mempunyai banyak barang bahkan setelah dua tahun menetap di Miami. Jika harus meninggalkan ruangan ini, ia yang akan memutuskan untuk pergi, tidak dengan perintah siapapun, apalagi si Pemilik dengan mulut kotornya itu.

Tak lama Xiumin telah berada di luar rumah susun yang masih ia tempati beberapa menit lalu. Ia masih berteduh di pintu depan. Pagi ini, Miami diguyur hujan—_summer shower—_sehingga hawa dingin menusuk sekalipun di tengah musim panas. Ia mengeluarkan _beanie _oranye yang senada dengan warna rambutnya dan memakainya. 'Great._ Xiumin adalah seorang tunasusila yang merangkap menjadi tunawisma sekarang_,' ia berpikir miris dalam hati. _What a tragedy._

Xiumin semakin merapatkan jaket hitamnya dan menutupi torso dengan kedua lengannya, mencari kehangatan. Sejenak ia terdiam, teringat bahwa jaket hitam ini adalah milik lelaki penolongnya. Rasa hangat _yang lain _megaliri tubuhnya.

Xiumin merasa aman.

Motel adalah satu-satunya harapan Xiumin untuk beberapa hari kedepan dengan hanya beberapa ratus dolar uang yang disimpan di laci lemari kamar sewanya. Ia tidak keberatan dengan segala macam suara yang menembus tembok tipis kamar 206-nya, yang terpenting baginya hanya atap dan lantai.

Xiumin berdiri menghadap cermin di kamar mandi dalam kamar dan mengguratkan _lipstick _merah di bibirnya—luka lecetnya tertutupi _concealer_, sentuhan terakhir untuk dandanannya malam ini. Ia akan mengunjungi LIV di SoBe jadi ia harus berdandan ekstra. Ia harus mendapatkan uang, yang lagi-lagi, dengan jumlah yang banyak dan dalam waktu yang singkat. Setidaknya dalam waktu satu minggu sebelum masa sewa di motelnya benar-benar habis.

Meskipun hari ini adalah hari Senin, _nightlife _Miami tidak pernah mengenal kalimat _I hate Monday._ Bahkan mungkin kalimat yang tepat adalah _thank God, everyday is Friday night. _LIV di Collins Avenue, apalagi, adalah salah satu klub hits di SoBe atau mungkin seantero Miami. _Good crowds, good music and good _service_. _Untuk yang terakhir, Xiumin juga akan memastikan untuk memberikan servis terbaik di LIV.

Tentu saja seperti klub-klub ternama lainnya di Miami, untuk memasuki LIV seseorang harus antri dalam antrian yang panjang dan dalam waktu yang lama. Kemudian sia-sialah segala usaha apabila _bouncer _tidak mengizinkan masuk. Tapi, Xiumin tidak perlu mengantri untuk memasuki LIV karena salah seorang bartender LIV, Clerk Ray, adalah pelanggan lama Xiumin, dan sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. Xiumin menelepon Ray lewat telepon motel tadi sore—ponselnya memang hilang bersama dengan tas jinjingnya tapi kartu nama Ray masih tersimpan di nakasnya.

'Play hard, bitch,' pikirnya dalam hati saat tangannya menyambut uluran tangan si Bartender.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jumat. Xiumin masih berada di motel yang sama. Masih tanpa uang. Bukan berarti ia tidak pergi bekerja atau ia tidak mendapatkan pelanggan. Ia melakukannya, berulang kali, tapi tetap dengan hasil yang sama. Nihil. Bukan karena pelanggannya tidak membayar, tapi karena ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Matahari sudah di pucuk kepala tapi Xiumin masih di atas kasurnya, menggulung badannya di bawah selimut tipis motel. Ia tidak sedang tidur—ia bahkan lupa kapan kali terakhir ia benar-benar tidur selama beberapa hari ini—lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa. Badannya lelah sekali, namun acap kali memejamkan mata, kepalanya terasa akan pecah karena berbagai ingatan yang masih sangat segar berputar-putar di balik kelopaknya yang tertutup.

[ Ray menuntun Xiumin ke ruang peralatan di belakang _counter_—Ray mencuri kesempatan di tengah jam kerjanya. Ray mendudukkannya di meja di pinggir ruangan, menempelkan bibir pada belakang telinganya. Mengarah turun ke pundaknya yang telanjang tidak tertutupi _tube dress_nya_._

"_Let's do it my way, Ray," _Xiumin mendesah di antara kecupan panas Ray. Seketika berlutut di hadapan Ray dan membuka kancing celana kain seragam hitamnya perlahan, sambil terus mendongak menatap Ray dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Cepat, _girl!" _Ray memerintahnya tidak sabar, pupilnya melebar pertanda nafsu yang sudah memuncak. Berperilaku sebaliknya, Xiumin makin melambatkan aksinya menurunkan boxer Ray. "Demi Tuhan, Xiumin!" Ray menjambak rambut Xiumin tidak sabar, mendekatkan wajah Xiumin pada selangkangannya.

Xiumin tersentak. Manik matanya melebar, rasa ini rasa yang tidak asing, rasa panik. Xiumin merasa terintimidasi—_tubuh besar yang menutupi tubuhnya terasa sangat mengintimidasi—'Oh Tuhan!' _dengan cepat Xiumin berdiri, matanya tidak fokus, memancarkan rasa takut yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia rasakan lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Xiumin?" Ray membentak frustasi.

"A-A-Aku tidak, maaf tidak, aku-" Xiumin mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, kemudian menggeleng cepat dan pergi meninggalkan Ray dengan langkah cepat.]

Xiumin menjambak rambutnya keras.

[ Mungkin kemarin perlakuan lelaki brengsek itu masih terlalu baru untuknya, jadi hari ini ia yakin akan baik-baik saja. Sehingga dengan langkah lebar Xiumin mengikuti lelaki dengan logat Latin kental yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan kirinya, berjalan melewati pergulatan panas lantai dansa, menuju sudut yang gelap di klub.

Lelaki itu mencium Xiumin ganas, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dan melesakkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Dengan kasar lelaki itu merapatkan tubuh Xiumin dengan tembok, Xiumin membeku—_menekan tubuh mungil Xiumin di tembok dengan tubuh besarnya—_]

Xiumin menekan telapak tangan ke kedua matanya yang terpejam erat.

[ _'Kau bisa melakukannya, Xiumin, tentu kau bisa,' _Xiumin tanpa henti merapalkan mantra setelah kemarin ia, lagi-lagi, tidak bisa menyelesaikan_nya. _Ia tengah berada di kubik sempit salah satu bar South Beach bersama dengan lelaki New York yang sedang merayakan pesta lajang di kota pesta Miami.

Xiumin berada di pangkuan lelaki yang duduk di atas tutup toilet, kedua tangannya meremas perlahan rambut pirang sebahu lelaki itu. Bibir keduanya saling mengunci dalam ciuman yang basah dan menuntut. Merasa diberikan lampu hijau, tangan lelaki itu menelusup masuk ke bawah rok jeans mini Xiumin, mengusap paha bagian dalamnya. Lumatan dari bibir Xiumin seketika berhenti—_dan sebelah tangan yang bukan miliknya masuk ke dalam rok—_

Xiumin mendorong keras torso lelaki itu dan membebaskan diri dari pelukannya.]

Xiumin menekan kepalanya semakin dalam ke bantal yang basah, entah karena air mata atau keringat dingin yang mengucur tanpa henti.

[ Xiumin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang kotor karena lelehan cairan bening pria yang tengah terengah di atas boks bir di dalam ruangan suplai bar. Xiumin sedang menggodanya, pria itu belum selesai dan Xiumin juga sedang tidak terburu-buru. Xiumin akan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali sebelum ketukan keras terdengar di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Tom? Kau di dalam?" Tom, pria yang sedang bersama Xiumin, kemudian menidurkan Xiumin di lantai dingin di balik lemari dan membekap mulutnya, "jangan mengelurakan suara atau kita akan ketahuan," Tom berbisik sambil menatap pintu was-was. Xiumin menegang—_lelaki itu menurunkan celananya dan kembali membekap mulut Xiumin—_]

Xiumin mendekap jaket hitam milik lelaki penolong semakin dalam ke pelukannya. '_Tolong aku,' _lirihnya.

.

.

.

Kurang dari sepuluh jam lagi dan Xiumin akan menjadi gelandangan tanpa pekerjaan dan tanpa tempat tinggal. Ia memantapkan hati saat ditatapnya lampu neon plakat bertuliskan _Wonderland. _Wonderland di Biscayne Boullevard adalah salah satu klub _striptease _ternama di Miami, bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai yang nomor satu. Salah seorang pengelola _Wonderland, _Smith Reamus,pernah menghampiri Xiumin di pesta pantai beberapa bulan yang lalu, menyodorkan kartu nama dan menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai _entertainer _atau bahkan _lap dancer _di klubnya. Xiumin dan tubuh indahnya punya potensi.

_Wonderland _tidak terlihat sebagai klub yang murah, sekalipun menawarkan gadis-gadis tanpa busana sebagi atraksinya, malah terlihat sebagai klub eksklusif. Memang benar adanya, untuk masuk dan mendapatkan pelayanan di klub dengan gaya _burlesque _itu seseorang harus melakukan reservasi terlebih dulu. Jadi, Xiumin tahu jika kerumunan di _Wonderland _adalah kerumunan orang-orang kaya yang rela menghamburkan dolar untuk kepuasan birahi. _Wonderland _mungkin tidak menjual seks, tidak secara resmi, tapi setidaknya wanita telanjang dan _lap dance _di bilik VIP akan cukup menggantikannya. Tapi, _world knows, _apa yang akan diminta pelanggan sebelum keluar _Wonderland._

Xiumin segera diminta untuk mengunjungi _Wonderland_ setelah sebelumnya menghubungi Smith melalui telepon motel. Smith memberikan Xiumin satu hari untuk masa percobaan, Xiumin bisa mencoba menjadi pramuniaga bertelanjang dada, penari _pole_, atau mungkin _lap dancer. _Khusus untuk _lap dance _ia akan mendapatkan $400 setiap satu jam tarian. _Fast money, right?_

Tawaran yang menggiurkan. Xiumin hanya perlu menanggalkan atasannya, meliukkan badan di pangkuan pria hidung belang, dan, _voila, _apartemen baru. '_Seandainya melakukannya semudah apa yang dibayangkan,'_ Xiumin tidak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan badannya untuk orang lain, memperbolehkan untuk menyentuh adalah satu hal, tapi memperlihatkan adalah hal lain.

Jangan terkejut, karena begitu adanya. Xiumin adalah seorang _mouth hooker. _Ia mendapatkan uang dengan servis mulut dan beberapa _heavy touching _tapi tidak pernah seks dengan penetrasi. Xiumin masih gadis perawan, _well, _mungkin tidak lagi dengan rongga mulutnya. Jadi tanpa perlu ditanya, berjalan melayani mata pembeli, apalagi menari hanya dengan berbalut celana dalam adalah hal baru yang sungguh tidak ingin ia lakukan.

'Apa yang kulakukan demi dolar sialan,' kutuk Xiumin saat menatap jajaran wanita telanjang di ruang ganti. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menjadi _lap dancer, _setidaknya ia tidak harus melenggok kesana kemari dengan _lingerie _dan _gartier _di hadapan para pengunjung_._ Harga dirinya tidak akan pernah mengizinkan.

Satu panggilan datang untuknya di ruang VIP nomor tujuh. _Lucky seven, albeit Xiumin feels rather unlucky. _Xiumin mempersiapkan diri dengan dandanan tebal dengan warna yang menantang, _bustier _brokatungu tua di balik _coat _hitam berbahan kulit imitasi dan _high heels _17 senti dengan temali yang juga hitam mencapai pergelangan kakinya. Xiumin tidak pernah merasa semurah ini.

Ia berjalan perlahan, berusaha mengulur waktu. Perjalanannya terasa teramat singkat, hatinya terasa sangat berat. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan tujuh yang tertutup tirai berwarna gelap, ia berhenti dan memejamkan mata. Menghitung mundur satu hingga sepuluh, menenangkan gemuruh di dadanya. Selangkah saja ia maju tidak akan ada kata kembali.

Maka, Xiumin memilih mundur.

.

.

.

Xiumin duduk termenung di trotoar belakang _Wonderland, _tas ransel diletakkan begitu saja di sampingnya._ Bustier _dan _coat _telah digantikan oleh kaos sabrina putih dan jaket kulit hitam. _Makeup _masih menempel sekalipun ia tengah berurai air mata. Xiumin putus asa, ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain dengan menjadi pelacur, tapi tidak akan pernah bisa dengan menjadi wanita seperti ini. Menjadi seorang _mouth hooker _saja merupakan pilihan teramat sulit hingga ia harus meyakinkan dirinya ribuan kali sebelum bisa memulainya. Tapi, menjadi seorang _stripper _tidak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan. Xiumin tahu ia bukan wanita suci, tapi setidaknya menjaga satu-satunya miliknya yang berharga akan membuatnya merasa masih pantas dihargai.

'Fuck this dollar-driven universe!' Xiumin mengutuk berulang kali sambil terus menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas lipatan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Isakannya tidak keras tapi siapapun yang melewatinya tentu akan mendengar. Xiumin tidak peduli, toh siapa yang akan melewati lorong sempit seperti ini. 'Dimana aku harus tinggal besok? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendapatkan uang? Mencuri? _Hell no!_ Berapa lama ak-' pertanyaan retorisnya terhenti saat sebuah suara menembus lamunannya.

"Mengapa aku selalu menemukanmu saat kau sedang menangis?" Xiumin terdiam dan tanpa disadari air matanya berhenti mengalir. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau-," Xiumin tercekat.

"Kita bertemu lagi," lelaki itu berjongkok di hadapannya. Dekat sekali, sampai-sampai di lorong yang gelap ini, Xiumin bisa melihat kerutan di samping matanya, hidung mancung dan senyuman yang menghangatkan wajahnya, "mengapa menangis?"

Xiumin mendengus, entah kenapa orang asing ini membuatnya ingin meluapkan isi hatinya hanya dengan berada di dekatnya saja, ini benar-benar diluar kebiasaannya. Xiumin orang yang tertutup, tapi di hadapan lelaki ini ia menceritakan semuanya. Lelaki di hadapannya ini hanya terdiam, sesekali mengangguk sebagai pertanda ia mendengarkan. "_My life is so fucked up," _Xiumin mengakhiri ceritanya. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengartikan pancaran dari kedua manik mata penolongnya saat ia selesai menumpahkan kisahnya.

"_Come home with me," _Xiumin kembali dikejutkan oleh perilaku lelaki yang tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa ditebak ini. Nada bicaranya mengisyaratkan keseriusan, bukan menanyakan tapi menyatakan, tidak menyediakan ruang untuk penolakan. Keduanya terdiam, larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Cukup lama lalu, tanpa kata Xiumin mengangguk, menyetujui ajakannya.

.

.

.

Xiumin memandang keluar jendela mobil tua si Penolong. Mereka tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun semenjak meninggalkan Biscayne. Ia tidak tahu mereka akan kemana dan anehnya ia juga tidak terlalu ingin tahu. Xiumin memercayakan dirinya pada lelaki yang baru ia temui dua kali, mereka bahkan tidak saling bertukar nama, atau sekedar berbasa-basi.

Xiumin menghilang, ia sedang tidak menginjak bumi, sedang tidak berada di dalam sini pada situasi entah apa, pergi entah kemana, bersama dengan entah siapa. _'Bagaimana ia dapat menemukanku disana? Apa yang membuatku begitu impulsif di hadapannya? Siapa lelaki ini? Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Seks? Tentu ia tahu kalau aku _hooker _kan?_' terlalu banyak pertanyaan, tak satupun terlontar. Pemandangan di luar jendela memburam seiring dengan semakin menghilangnya Xiumin di tengah-tengah kekalutannya.

Setidaknya ia punya atap dan lantai untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

_TBC_

_LIV dan Wonderland adalah klub yang benar-benar ada di Miami, tapi karakter di dalamnya hanya buatan pengarang._

_Mouth hooker / oral hooker : seseorang yang menjual teknik seks oral saja tanpa menjual bagian tubuhnya yang lain seperti tangan atau bagian genital._

A/N: huwho! We meet again, thanks God.

First of all, congrats EXO untuk empat penghargaan di MAMA 2014! Bitches SLAY!

Oke, so, ini bagian ketiga yang masih minim interaksi Xiuhan, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sabar menuliskan all-those-xiuhan-cheese, tapi itu mungkin akan semakin menghancurkan jalan cerita yang sudah hancur, jadi.. lol

Terima kasih untuk semua review yang tidak kusangka akan dituliskan padaku. Terima kasih sudah rela meluangkan waktu yang berharga demi cerita tanpa harga. Words won't be enough.

Btw,

ega. iya begitulah, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. luhan memang lelaki gampang.

frostlightx iya M, abjad setelah L sebelum N.

luckygirl91 gratis? Apa aku kurang jelas menuliskannya di #2? Lol

untuk pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, yah, kuharap kamu sabar menunggu lol sorry.

But anyway, menurut kamu, apa rating yang tepat untuk genre cerita semacam ini? Rate R? Rate M? Aku bingung.

Bagi kamu yang _mungkin_ menunggu, semoga kita bertemu di bagian selanjutnya secepatnya

Xiuhan ship have no anchor.

Kthxbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Sides (Now!AU) | Luhan x Xiumin [Xiuhan/Lumin] | PG-15 | girl!Xiumin |

Disclaimer applied.

**#4: Upside Down**

**(warning: **_**cuss words, words in bold are messages)**_

Juan Carlo duduk di satu-satunya kursi di dalam pabrik permen yang telah lama dikosongkan dan ditinggalkan. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis pria Spanyol itu, meluncur bebas dari balik topi _pad_ coklatnya, ia tengah dikelilingi orang-orang bersenjata dan seorang pimpinan kartel Italia, Michael Brasi. Don—begitulah Carlo memanggilnya—menyelamatkan _gang_nya dari pertarungan antarkelompokbeberapa waktu lalu, tapi aksi heroik itu harus dibayarkan dengan menjadi bawahan Brasi di Miami, mereka harus mengamankan sejumlah jalur perdagangan narkotika di Miami sekaligus memberikan suplai yang cukup untuk memenuhi permintaan. Namun tiga hari yang lalu, kepolisian tiba-tiba mengepung dan memergoki transaksi di jalur-jalur perdagangan yang seharusnya aman. Beberapa anggota Carlo tertangkap di tempat dan yang lainnya, termasuk dirinya, lari dari incaran kepolisian _dan_ Don Brasi.

Nafas Carlo tertahan saat moncong pistol Beretta M9milik anak buah Brasi ditodongkan ke arahnya, "mengapa kau lari dariku, hah?" Don Brasi bertanya dengan suara kecil tapi penuh penekanan sambil menyalakan cerutu Gurkha kesukaannya, "atau ulahmu yang membuat tikus-tikus itu tahu jalurku?" lanjutnya dengan meniupkan asap cerutu ke wajah Carlo.

"Ti-tid-tidak akan pernah, Don. Tapi ku-kurasa ini berhubungan dengan Kurir Kuba sialan, si Luis Greg itu, dia menghilang sejak Minggu. Dia punya data tentang seluruh trek," Carlo tergagap menatap Don Brasi, sesekali melirik pistol yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. "Hilang? Apa ini salah satu bagian dari pertarungan _gang _bodoh kalian?" Don Brasi menurunkan cerutu yang akan dihisapnya, menatap Carlo berang.

"Tidak, Don. Aku pemenangnya, mereka tidak akan berani," Carlo menggeleng pelan dengan nada sedikit meremehkan, "ku-kurasa ini mata-mata pemerintah-" jawab Carlo dengan nada menggantung di akhir, ia sendiri tidak yakin. "Omong kosong! Kita sudah menghabisi seluruh intel sial itu dua tahun lalu dan jalur yang ditutup ini adalah jalur baru yang kita buat tiga bulan lalu!" Don Brasi menolak keras, "dan aku akan tahu jika ini perbuatan pemerintahan busuk," ia memang mempunyai hubungan yang bisa dibilang saling menguntungkan dengan pemerintah, jadi apapun yang mengancam bisnisnya akan segera diketahuinya.

"Kau cari kurir tolol itu dan temukan bajingan mana yang berani mengacak bisnisku! Atau kau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia," Don Brasi mengayunkan tangan ke arah anak buahnya, memerintahakannya untuk menurunkan pistol, ia membuang cerutu dan menginjaknya. "Te-tentu, Don, tentu." Carlo menawarkan jawaban dengan takut-takut, ia tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi targetnya. Ia juga tidak tahu darimana harus mulai mencari.

.

.

.

Luhan nampak sangat berkonsentrasi dengan _laptop _di atas meja kopinya. Terlihat jendela dengan deretan bilangan biner yang berlalu cepat di layar, jemarinya mengetik dengan cepat. Luhan sedang memecahkan kode pengaman ponsel hitam yang terhubung dengan _laptop. _Ponsel itu milik si Peri. Luhan mendapati beberapa lembar ratusan dolar, sebungkus rokok dan ponsel di dalam tas jinjing yang ia temukan di dekat tempat sampah.

Pada awalnya ia berniat untuk tidak menyentuh apapun dan menjaga privasi Peri. Lama sekali ia hanya meletakkan tas jinjing itu di atas nakas, tapi benaknya mengkhianati, di hari keenam runtuhlah pertahanannya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menge_hack _kode rahasia, malahan ia kini tengah memindahkan seluruh data ponsel tersebut ke dalam _laptop. _Sebut Luhan seorang maniak dan ia akan menjawab, _'hal yang tidak diketahui tidak akan menyakiti,'_ tidak hanya mengopi seluruh data, ia juga memasukkan mesin pelacak di dalamnya.

Melihat data-data yang telah digandakan dari ponsel, ia tahu Peri bukan wanita yang terbuka dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Kontak-kontak di ponselnya hanya diberikan inisial dengan angka; 1,2, dan seterusnya, tidak satupun memunyai nama. Tidak ada nama orang tua, tidak ada teman atau kerabat. Peri juga tidak mempunyai satupun media sosial. Dan tidak ditemukannya gambar ataupun video yang tersimpan. Tidak ada hal yang personal di dalam ponselnya, kecuali _playlist _musiknya, setidaknya ia jadi tahu Peri-_nya _mendengarkan Lana Del Rey.

Ia beralih membuka ponsel, mengecek panggilan terakhir dan kotak pesan singkat yang diterima Peri. Dari sekian pesan singkat yang ia baca, semakin meyakinkan dugaan bahwa Perinya adalah seorang pelacur. Luhan merasa sangat terganggu, bukan karena memikirkan statusnya, melainkan karena memikirkan sudah berapa lelaki, atau mungkin wanita, yang menyentuh Perinya. Ia harus segera menemukan Peri dan membuatnya berhenti menjadi pelacur. Entah bagaimana pun caranya. Atau kalau tidak ia akan gila. _Not that he isn't crazy to begin with._

Selama enam hari ini pula Luhan berusaha mencari Perinya. Mulai dari menyusuri jalanan Flagler, mencari di seluruh klub di sekitar Flagler, klub-klub di Downtown, North Beach, South Beach hingga Overtown. Tidak diketemukannya dimanapun. Ia tidak punya apapun yang dapat mengarahkannya ke wanita itu, jangankan dimana ia berada, nama saja ia tak tahu. Benar-benar langkah seorang genius.

Ketika ia beranjak untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan melanjutkan pencarian tanpa dasarnya, ponsel miliknya berdering. Dengan air muka geram ia menerima panggilannya, "_what!" _Luhan membentak tidak sopan.

"Kau bahkan tidak sedang terbangun dari tidurmu, Lu, _untwist your panty," _suara di ujung sana berujar malas.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, Baek," Luhan mendesah tapi memelankan nada suaranya. Ia melangkah keluar _caravan._

"Aku sudah menemukan kambing nomor dua. Dan ia kepercayaan si _Terrone,_" Ujar lelaki yang dipanggil Baek, Byun Baekhyun, teman sejawat Luhan di misi Miami. Baekhyun dapat dengan cepat memahami lelaki batu semacam Luhan dibandingkan orang lain yang pernah bekerjasama dengannya, dan hal ini adalah pencapaian luar biasa, sehingga ia dikategorikan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dapat mendampingi Robot Luhan. Pilihan yang tepat, keduanya adalah duo yang hebat.

Luhan terkesiap, "benarkah?" tangan kanannya berhenti di tengah jalan menghidupkan mesin mobil. "_Yes. _Ini akan semakin menyenangkan, Lu. _Terrone _akan benar-benar habis kali ini." Tanpa melihat Luhan pun tahu, Baekhyun sedang tersenyum tolol saat ini. Kemudian Luhan pun melesat pergi.

.

.

.

Dari sekian barang yang ditemukan Luhan di dompet Luis Greg, ada dua barang yang bernilai. Satu, _flashdisk_ jalur perdagangan narkotika yang dikuasai oleh kartel Carlo dan Brasi. Dan yang kedua, kartu anggota klub elite _Wonderland _beserta memo tempel bertuliskan **Minggu, 12 AM** di atasnya. 'Flashdisk_ sudah di tangan kepolisian tolol yang lambat, tapi bajingan satu ini urusanku.'_

Disinilah Luhan berada, di dalam _Wonderland. _Di pintu masuk ia bertemu tiga orang Italia bersiaga dan di seluruh klub setidaknya 10 orang lagi tersebar di segala sisi, Luhan menebaknya sebagai suruhan Brasi. _'Tolol sekali, siapa yang akan kau buru?'_ Luhan berpikir dalam hati, yakin tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan mengenalinya. Luhan menyatu sekali dengan suasana _Wonderland, _ia adalah seorang _bouncer _hari ini—_well, bouncer _yang asli sedang pingsan dan terikat di salah satu kloset. Dengan banyaknya _bouncer_ yang berkeliarandi dalam ia tidak akan dicurigai. Sehingga ia dapat mengamati gerak-gerik si Spanyol, Juan Carlo, dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

Carlo beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju lantai atas dengan bilik-bilik VIP, Luhan dengan langkah natural mengikutinya. Carlo bersama salah satu manager klub menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, mereka sedang bertransaksi. Mungkin _weeds _atau _beans_. '_Tunggu saja sampai aku mendapatkanmu,' _Luhan menggeram, mengeluarkan ponselnya diam-diam dan menangkap momen tersebut. Mungkin nanti akan berguna.

Mereka membuka tirai satin ungu dan memasuki bilik VIP nomor tujuh, membuatnya terpaksa harus menunggu di ujung tangga. Luhan mengamati keseluruhan desain klub untuk menghabiskan waktu, langit-langit yang tinggi menciptakan ilusi ruangan yang terlihat lebih luas daripada aslinya, pencahayaan yang temaram dan musik yang tidak terlalu keras, beberapa panggung yang tersebar di lantai dasar dan lantai kedua diisi oleh penari _pole_. Wanita-wanita pekerja yang lain duduk atau berdiri di sekitar bar, serta pengunjung yang hampir mengisi penuh belasan sofa. _Wonderland _terkesan _chill _untuk standar klub _strip _lainyang cenderung _naughty. _

'_Aku harus mendatang-' _pemikirannya seketika terhenti saat ia memutar badannya dan menemukan figur yang familiar berdiri di depan bilik tujuh. Luhan terpaku menatap rambut oranye dan tubuh kecil itu, _'akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Peri,' _Luhan tersenyum lebar, 'fuck! Those curves is all mine!' dan sekelebat pemikiran kotornya berbicara saat ia menamatkan dandanan Perinya malam ini. Tampaknya Luhan telah menemukan seseorang yang mampu menjungkirbalikkan aksisnya. Hidupnya tidak lagi monokromatik. _It's all rainbow._

Luhan terdiam, mengikuti Xiumin yang lama hanya berdiri di depan ruang tujuh. Jarak yang cukup jauh dengan disertai cahaya yang temaram membuat Luhan tidak dapat melihat air muka Xiumin dengan jelas. Namun kemudian, dengan terburu-buru Xiumin setengah berlari menjauh dan menghilang di belokan. Dengan tergesa Luhan mengikutinya, tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang terus dicarinya seminggu ini, melupakan si Spanyol yang seharusnya menjadi buruannya malam ini.

.

.

.

Luhan menyesali banyak hal dalam hidupnya, meski juga tidak sedikit hal yang ia syukuri. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak tahu ia harus merasa apa. Semenit lalu ia masih sibuk menyesap _whisky _dan memberikan satu gelas _rum _ pada Perinya, namun menit berikutnya didapatinya Peri melempar jaket dan membuka kaos dengan gemulai di hadapannya, memperlihatkan bra semerah darah yang kontras dengan kulit pucat. Beruntung _whisky-_nya sudah tertelan masuk—kalau tidak mungkin ia akan mati—tapi gelasnya yang tidak terselamatkan menggelinding dan tumpah isinya di atas karpet coklat kusam. Luhan merasa sangat bersyukur masih bernafas sekaligus sangat menyesal ia tidak mati tersedak.

"A-ap-apa yang kau, eh, la-lakukan?" Luhan bercicit gagap, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Minseok. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu dan ia tanpa henti mengumpat—'_sial sial sial _fuck that body_'_—di dalam hatinya. Si Peri membuat Luhan banyak mengumpat hari ini. Bukan karena Luhan tidak pernah melihat tubuh wanita, tapi ini _Peri._

Tanpa menghiraukan keterkejutan Luhan, Xiumin bersimpuh tepat di depan kakinya. Kedua tangannya terulur berniat melepaskan kancing celana jeans Luhan. Luhan yang merasakan pergerakan di sekitar arealnya yang _berbahaya_ sontak menundukkan kepala tepat kepada Xiumin. "He-hei, _wait_- wha-" tangan Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangan wanita di bawahnya erat, menghentikan jemari yang sudah setengah jalan melepas kancing celana. Xiumin mendongak terkejut, "mengapa menghentikanku? Kau tidak ingin?" menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ingin? A-aku ingin apa?" Luhan menelan ludahnya. Badannya mulai terasa panas. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Xiumin tapi ia tidak memercayainya.

"Menginginkanku," Xiumin menjawab dengan senyuman lambat yang sensual, senyuman untuk para pelanggannya. Senyuman yang terasa asing di wajah Xiumin menurut Luhan.

"Tidak! Eh, iya, maksudku ti-tidak, tidak seperti ini. Tapi iya, aku sangat- aargh!" Luhan menyangkal tidak jelas, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seakan ingin menyadarkan diri dari segala ilusi, kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil jaket hitam yang tadi dilemparkan Xiumin sambil terus meracau dan mengumpat dengan suara pelan, "_fuck-fu- _aku tidak bisa fokus jika kau terlihat begitu- begitu- _shit- _di depanku," Luhan menghampiri Peri, menyampirkan jaket untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan melekatkan tangan di kedua pundak Peri. Ia bersimpuh di belakang Peri, berusaha meredakan detak jantung yang berpacu keras, kemudian menempelkan dahi pada puncak kepala Peri setelah nafasnya tidak lagi memburu.

"Aku menginginkanmu, sangat, sangat, tapi-" ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menggantung. Namun, keduanya tahu apa yang tidak terucap. Luhan memejamkan mata, menghirup wangi rambut Peri yang mendesirkan hatinya dengan perasaan nyaman. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, merasakan kehadiran masing-masing di dekatnya. "Beristirahatlah di kamar," Luhan mengusap rambutnya lembut, kemudian berdiri dan melangkah keluar Caravan, menutup pintunya pelan.

.

.

.

Xiumin jatuh terduduk, dadanya bergemuruh, ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang sekarang ia rasakan. Xiumin tidak pernah salah menilai, ia tahu tatapan lelaki saat melihat tubuhnya, tatapan mata yang berkilat penuh nafsu. Luhan pun tidak terkecuali. Tapi Luhan adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak menerima ketika Xiumin menawarkan, Luhan melihatnya sebagai wanita. Dan Luhan tidak sedang menolak Xiumin, Luhan sedang menahan diri. Tanpa disadari, Xiumin menitikkan air mata dan menangis dalam diam.

Xiumin merasa berterima kasih sekaligus mengasihani pilihan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut tapi langit Miami Beach tidak bertabur bintang, sinarnya kalah dengan terang benderang lampu _nightlife _di kota, hanya hawa malam yang sedikit hangat dan kegelapannya saja yang mengingatkan bahwa bulan sedang menggantung di langit. Di pemukiman ini pun sunyi senyap, hanya satu dua kendaraan yang melewati jalanannya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang hingga kini masih belum bisa menghentikan kerasnya suara di dalam kepalanya. Hal yang terjadi hari ini membuat kepalanya tidak berhenti berputar, tapi seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk beristirahat geligi di kepalanya tidak berhenti aktif. Fokusnya selalu berhenti pada wanita yang kini mungkin sudah terlelap di ranjangnya, sedangkan ia masih sangat terbangun di tangga depan caravannya.

Luhan sangat ingin melihat keadaan wanita itu, tapi ia baru saja mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa menghadapi tangisan seorang wanita, terlebih lagi jika itu wanita yang mungkin sudah mengisi sudut khusus di dalam ruang hatinya. Bahkan dari luar caravan ia bisa mendengar isakannya, hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya. _'Dasar lelaki tidak berguna,' _rutuknya sepanjang tangisan Minseok. Sudah kesekian kali ia berniat masuk untuk hanya sekedar melihat keadaannya tapi saat itu juga diurungkan niatnya.

Kira-kira sudah setengah jam lalu ia tidak lagi mendengar suara tangisan, _'mungkin ia sudah tertidur,' _Luhan merasa lega sekaligus gugup. Kini tidak ada lagi alasan sah baginya untuk mendatangi wanita tersebut, selain niatannya untuk mengintip wanita yang sudah jauh di alam mimpi, _it's totally not creepy. Not at all. _Bahkan membayangkan wanita itu tengah berbaring di ranjangnya saja sanggup membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas—meskipun ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa rasa panas itu berasal dari hawa hangat malam musim panas. _'Kau bercanda,' _suara di kepalanya bahkan tidak setuju.

Berulang kali otaknya membayangkan berbagai imajinasi yang, apabila Minseok tahu, akan membuatnya pergi detik itu juga dari hadapan Luhan. Luhan mungkin menolongnya di lorong malam itu, tapi siapa yang akan menolong Minseok darinya. Luhan sangat tidak ingin membayangkan skenario yang satu ini, akan sangat berbahaya jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol gairahnya. Ia sudah menghisap rokok yang kelima dan menyesap gelas brendinya yang ketiga tapi pikirannya tidak kunjung tenang. Kombinasi nikotin dan alkohol mungkin bukan ide yang bagus karena ia menemukan kakinya membawanya melangkah ke dalam dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di luar pintu kamar tidur yang tidak tertutup.

Entah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan untuknya karena dengan begitu ia dapat langsung menyaksikan pemandangan indah tanpa repot, _'_shit, _dia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat jatuh saat tertidur, dan terlebih di ranjangku,' _kepalanya semakin aktif saja. Namun anehnya, bukan perasaan membara penuh nafsu yang ia rasakan saat seperti ia bayangkan tadi, melainkan rasa hangat yang menjalar hingga ujung jari-jarinya. Luhan begitu ingin merengkuh wanita ini. Lama ia bersandar di kusen pintu, hanya menatap Perinya dalam diam.

'_Apakah itu jaketku yang sedang dipeluknya?' _dahinya mengernyit ingin tahu saat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya, ia melangkah masuk makin dalam untuk memastikan hingga ia benar-benar berada di samping ranjang menghadap wajah damai Minseok, _'itu benar-benar milikku, _fuck, _kenapa harus jaketku yang dipeluk' _perasaan yang benar-benar tidak terduga terbersit di dadanya, Luhan sedang cemburu pada selembar _jaket. _Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyingkirkan jaket hitam itu ke lantai lalu berbaring untuk menggantikannya.

Wajahnya berada dekat sekali dengan wajah Minseok, bahkan mereka mungkin berbaring di bantal yang sama. Hembusan nafas yang hangat dan bau vanila segar menguar menerpa wajah Luhan, semakin memabukkannya yang sudah sedikit mabuk. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana tapi sedetik kemudian lengan kirinya melingkari pinggang ramping Minseok, membawanya masuk ke pelukannya. Senyuman merekah di bibir Luhan kala Minseok merapatkan tubuh ke dadanya tanpa sadar, Luhan berdoa pada apapun yang dipercayainya agar Minseok tidak mendengar tabuhan genderang jantungnya dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Luhan tidak pernah terlelap secepat malam itu. Dan katakan ia gila, tapi ia berharap matahari tidak terbit esok hari.

.

.

.

Suara langkah yang tergesa-gesa memenuhi seisi ruang tamu raksasa milik villa Don Brasi di tepian pantai SoBe. Seorang bawahannya menampakkan air muka gugup dan sedikit terkejut, di kedua tangannya tergenggam sekotak gabus yang berlogokan merk jual ikan segar. Isinya, yang jelas, membuat gempar seisi pos penjagaan. Sebab tiba-tiba saja paket itu muncul tanpa diketahui siapa pengirimnya di depan pintu masuk, bahkan jejaknya pun tidak terlihat di cctv.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar tidur Don, dengan takut-takut ia sedikit berteriak, "Don Brasi, kita mendapatkan sebuah paket," suara deritan dan desahan dari dalam seketika terhenti. "Berdoalah agar paket itu penting, atau kepalamu akan hancur karena telah menggangguku!" Don Brasi berujar sambil membuka pintu, ia hanya terbalut _bathrobe, _di belakang beberapa wanita berbaring di balik selimut di atas tempat tidur _king size, _hari ini adalah sesi bagi Don dan wanita-wanita bayarannya untuk bersenang-senang hingga esok pagi dan semua bawahannya tahu itu. Tapi paket ini begitu penting hingga membuat bawahannya berani mengacaukan hari khususnya.

"Ti-tidak, Don, aku pe-percaya ini-ini hal yang mendesak," telapak tangannya sedikit basah karena keringat dingin saat Don menghadapinya dengan wajah tenang tapi mematikan. "Berikan padaku!" seru Don sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya di ujung lorong. Bawahannya meletakkan paket di atas meja kerja Don. Dengan sedikit kasar Don membuka penutup kotak gabus itu, dan seketika terkesiap saat mendapati isinya. "Siapa yang mengirimkan ini, hah!" raut muka Don berubah sangar, ia yang biasanya tenang mendadak menjadi gusar, menatap bawahannya nyalang meminta jawaban. "Ki-kita tidak menemukan jejaknya, D-Don, bahkan ia tidak ter-ter-terekam di cctv," bawahan itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, suaranya bergetar bahkan kakinya sedikit gemetar, ia tidak pernah melilhat Don seperti sekarang ini.

Don melemparkan kotak itu ke bawahannya, menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke lantai dan mengotori jasnya. Di antara ceceran serpihan es yang sudah mencair, seekor ikan besar yang sudah mati lengkap dengan topi _pad _coklat milik Carlo terjatuh di dekat sepatunya, dan satu ekor ikan yang lebih besar dengan cerutu Gurkha tersemat di mulutnya tergeletak tak jauh dengan kotaknya. "Bajingan tidak berguna!" Don mengeluarkan pistol Colt Derringer dari laci meja dan menembak kepala bawahannya saat itu juga.

Mengirimkan ikan mati adalah cara mafia kuno Sisilia untuk menyampaikan pesan bahwa orang yang dimaksud telah dihabisi. Orang yang mengirimkan ini tidak sedang main-main, Don Brasi tahu itu, karena tidak banyak orang, kecuali orang kepercayaannya, tahu dimana ia tinggal ketika sedang melewati harinya dengan lonte-lonte. Bahkan pengirim ini tahu ia berhubungan dengan Carlo. Dan, ikan mati dengan cerutu yang menggambarkan dirinya menyampaikan pesan yang jelas bahwa Don Brasi juga _sudah_ mati.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia menyalakan cerutu, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kalang kabut. Sesaat sebelum ia menghisap cerutu, ponselnya di atas meja berbunyi. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal mengirimkan pesan kepadanya,

**Kau sekarang milikku, **_**terrone**_**.**

Beserta di dalam pesannya, terlampir data-data kejahatan kelompoknya hingga seluruh silsilah keluarga yang ia lindungi selama ini. Bahkan kepolisian Miami dan Italia tidak akan berani menyentuhnya. Seketika itu juga cerutu yang belum sempat dihisapnya terjatuh menggelinding di atas lantai marmer.

.

.

.

"Lu, _terrone is down. _Tapi, _Panda_ menelepon. Wu ditembak mati dini hari tadi, kita harus terbang kesana."

.

.

.

_TBC_

_Kartel : sekelompok orang yang berurusan dengan segala aktivitas ilegal narkoba_

_Weeds : bahasa slank untuk marijuana_

_Beans : bahasa slank untuk pil-pil ekstasi_

_Terrone : secara harfiah berarti seseorang yang bekerja sebagai pengolah lahan (petani) dalam bahasa Italia. Namun, secara derogatif digunakan untuk merendahkan orang bagian selatan Italia (bagian Roma ke bawah, termasuk Sisilia) yang dikatakan lebih rendah taraf kehidupannya dibandingkan bagian Utara._

A/N:

Yo yo yo. Bagaimana kabar kamu?

Aku kembali dengan update yang aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin, tapi semoga kamu menikmatinya. (Atau kalau tidak, berpura-puralah menikmatinya untuk menyenangkan hatiku) Lmao

Adakah hal yang ingin kamu tanyakan sepanjang cerita ini? Atau ada bagian yang kamu suka atau kamu tidak suka? Ceritakan padaku, oke.

Beberapa nama dan cara Sisilia kuno kuambil dari buku _bapak_ Mario Puzo, _the Godfather. _Buku yang kurasa adalah sebuah kitab bagi penyuka cerita kriminal.

Terima kasih untuk segala dukungan melalui review dan follow dan fave, it means that you love me. I feel so loved, thank you so much. :*

ayu schoen : pekerjaan luhan itu sesuatu yang aku sendiri masih perdebatkan haha. Ada beberapa pilihan dan aku belum memutuskan

little Dark Wolf 99 : akan ada member exo yang lain, tapi aku tidak yakin semua akan muncul. sejauh ini masih baekhyun

Fallencia : well, luhan dan tom cruise itu pilihan yang sulit lol. mungkin, in a way, luhan bisa dibilang mata-mata

: salam kenal, bb

Kim XiuXiu Hunnie : yah, luhan is _not_ exactly a thief. _Dunia hitam yang manis _lol i wont use that word

Adorable xiuMinnie : OFC! LUHAN DESERVES THE BEST THAT IS VIRGIN MINSEOK

xiuhoney : kamu teliti kok, hon. Aku memang tidak, atau belum, menyebutkan apapun tentang latar belakang mereka berdua kecuali pekerjaan dan keadaan hidup saat ini.

: menurutmu apa interaksi xiuhan sudah cukup banyak disini? (sepertinya tidak)

Genieaaa : _kaya gitugitu_ lol nothing a google wont help, sweetie ;)

DiamondEXOLove : luhan masih perjaka atau nggak itu hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu. In another word, aku belum memikirkan itu haha

Untuk kamu yang mencintai aku, sampai ketemu di part depan!

Xiuhan is a peanut butter to my jelly.

Kthxbye.


End file.
